Grass is Greener
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: This is a sequel to Loving Insanity, and it's also mainly Filly and Ruby's story. Its a story of adventure! Of Romance! Of Pain and Hardships! And Unicorns! But if you jump in here without reading Loving Insanity you won't be lost you'll just miss puns.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little opening because everybody's having babies with everybody! So I figured I could post a little thingy for you guys (and myself) to refer to for the kids and of course I'll explain with their entrance but after that it's names only.

Flippy Jr. aka Filly- Green bear Flaky and Flippy's son [age- 18]

Ruby- Red porcupine, Flippy and Flaky's daughter [age- 14]

Cub- Orange bear, Pop's son [age- 18]

Crafty- Blue beaver, Petunia and Handy's daughter. [Around Filly's age]

Noggin- Yellow Chipmunk, Cuddles' and Giggles' genius son. (who knew they had that gene) [around Ruby's age]

Starr- Orange fox with yellow hair (isn't that cute), Disco Bear and Foxy's daughter. [Around Filly's age]

Swipy- Blue raccoon, Nini and Lifty's son. [around Ruby's age]

Swifty- Green cat, Mimi and Shifty's daughter. [around Ruby's age]

Witty- Blue moose, Lumpy's neice [around Filly's age] (don't worry she hates Lumpy and she's a major smartass)

Caramel- Orange squirrel, Nutty's son [around Ruby's age] (he met a nice orange cookie coated meercat for funsies sake and Caramel is obsessed with fruit)

(Shady and Cherry didn't have kids or more so Flaky's epic FALCAWN KIIIACCK! [falcon kick don't know it, Google it] to the crotch made him infertile...for now maybe I don't know) and please remember that Fliqpy is both Evil AND Flippy.

Anyway here we go!

oOoO Filly OoOo

"Filly! Ruby! Wake up it's time for school!" Mom called from the kitchen, the smell of breakfast already filled the house. I looked over at my alarm clock, 6:45 a.m. I rolled out of bed relishing my last dream, I was on a date with the most beautiful girl in the world. A sudden noise startled me and I turned to face Ruby, my younger sister, her eyes were sharp but bore soft features having been around her all her life I've gotten used to looking past the feature she gained from our father.

"Fhil do you have an extra pencil bag I can use?" She asked, I looked down at her and smiled she looked exactly like our mom only she had our dad's sharp eyes. I opened my drawer and handed her an empty pencil case, she took it and walked out of my room.

Downstairs my mom and dad were in the kitchen, my mom was shorter than me and my dad was taller. I look like my dad in fact they say I'm a spitting image of him, at the table I sat across from him and drummed my hands on the table. He looked at me with cutting golden eyes, I sucked in a breath and looked away nervously he just chuckled. When I was younger I was very timid I'm not as timid but I feel more comfortable around my family.

"Just like your mom." He looked from me to her and she turned around to give him a look.

"Leave Filly alone, Evil." She pouted, he shrugged and I looked at her.

"Mom please just call me Fhil." I pleaded looking at my dad in the corner of my eye, he looked at me interested. Mom stopped cooking and smiled at me.

"No matter how old you get I'll always call you Filly." I sighed and laid my head on the table, I heard Ruby run in and plop down in a chair while mom laid out plates.

"Ruby come help me." Mom called, I heard Ruby get up and I picked up my head to find dad still staring at me. This time I held his gaze, the entire time Ruby and mom laid out the meal neither of us wavered. My armpit itched from nervousness until he blinked, I smiled.

"What?" He smiled back with his eyes fading to the normal emerald color we shared.

"You blinked." He laughed out loud.

"I don't think Evil was having a staring contest with you, he was sizing you up." Dad explained digging into his food.

"Why doesn't dad ever size me up?" Ruby whined I laughed.

"There's a height requirement." She glared at me and threw a biscuit, I let it hit me in the face and she giggled.

"Guys don't food because then it's utensils and all we need is another table fight. Now off to school Filly take your sister please." Mom asked. Ruby and I got up, said goodbye and left for school.

I dropped her off and went to Happy Tree High I wasn't there for five seconds when a sudden weight was on my back, ninjas came to mind and I almost ran but Cub spun me around.

"Hey Fhil calm down it's me, I forgot about not sneaking up on you," Cub apologized scratching his head, "you'd think that after last time I'd remember." He laughed, the last time Cub snuck up on me I bashed him in the face with my math book from shock. Cub's hair was as long as mine, orange hair rested on his shoulders while hazel eyes gleamed at me.

"Anyway, w-what's going on Cub?" I asked still being wary of ninjas.

"Dude, my legs are on fire! Sometimes I hate body building but I think without it I'd be fat and lazy." He chuckled rubbing his stomach.

"Pfft, you're already lazy Cub." A voice commented, Cub and I turned to face Crafty she was a blue beaver with short pony-tailed blue hair and matching ocean blue eyes. Cub smiled at her and waved.

"H-hey Crafty." He greeted, she raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled at the same time Filly did. He knew Cub liked Crafty and she knew but he didn't know she knew he also didn't know his feelings were _very_ obvious.

"So Crafty what are you guys working on in woodshop?" I asked her, she opened her mouth to answer then waved to a blue female moose, Witty, she was Lumpy's neice. Her tall frame leaned against a locked with long blue hair covering half her face and one thickly eye-linered blue eye is revealed. And she's talking to the girl of my dreams, Starr, her blonde hair is cut short in the back with long bangs in her face swaying above big hazel eyes. Witty and Starr both looked over and Starr's eyes and mine locked for a moment but I blushed and looked away.

_I hate being shy._

xXxX Ruby xXxX

I walked into Happy Tree Middle with my usual look of indifference and met up with Noggin at his locker. He was a yellow chipmunk with yellow eyes hidden behind thin rim glasses he noticed me and walked to meet me half way as his cheeks went pink. I cocked my head to the side and examined him.

"H-hey Ruby what's up?" He asked I smiled at him and we walked through the halls as they practically cleared for us, or rather, for me. I come off as intimidating so I scare a lot of people away from me, I looked at the ground and kept walking.

"Same old same old." I answered to the floor, he nudged me.

"Ignore them you're awesome, way awesome." He encouraged, I smiled at him.

"You're the awesome one, I've killed you who knows how many times and you still want to be my friend."

"Hey I like it rough." He joked, I punched his arm lightly and laughed.

"Sicko, ready for that math test?" I asked, he adjusted his glasses and straightened up.

"Most definitely."

"And P.E?" With that question his ego bubble popped.

"T-that's a different story." He explained I giggled and spotted my only other friend, Swifty, she was a green cat with boy cut hair and blue eyes. She was currently breaking into some random students locker and rummaging through their stuff.

"Swifty, you've been caught red handed!" I fake-police-bullhorned, she raised her hands in defeat and turned around.

"Ya caught me." She slammed the locker shut and looped her arm with mine. "Ya know my cousin Swipy?" She asked, Noggin and I nodded.

"Yeah I know him, he's in eighth grade right?" Noggin asked.

"Yup that's the one, he's been on my back so much lately so much. He's been a jerk ever since he started to hang out with that Caramel guy." She informed us and we knew who she meant, Caramel was supposed to be a high school sophomore but he failed twice.

"I hate that jerk always thinking he's better than everyone when he's dumbass that can't even pass." I said in agitation feeling anger in the pit of my stomach. There was a deep 'ahem' sound from behind us and a deep voice followed.

"You got somethin' to say to me, runt?" Caramel asked with his apparent new friend Swipy, I turned to him with bright red eyes. He was a large orange squirrel and Swipy, a blue raccoon.

"Why would I waste my breath on an idiot?" I shot back with a cold voice, he recognized my eyes, or moreso my _father's _eyes and ceased towering over me. His eyes flickered from me to Noggin then back to me.

"Just keep my name out of your mouth."

"No problem, it leaves a bad after taste." I smiled as he walked away, Noggin was grabbing my arm and finally let go.

"Ruby! You can't do that, you're going to get in trouble one day." Noggin persuaded, I shrugged as Swifty agreed.

"Caramel is scared of me, just like everyone else…I don't have anything to worry about." I told my shoes, Noggin noticed my melancholy toned and elbowed me.

"I'm not scared of you, I'll take you on any day." I laughed and punched him lightly again as we walked to our class.

After the bell rang I sighed in relief internally because people weren't forced to be in my presence anymore and that thought saddened me as I thought of all the friends I could have if people just looked past what they saw in my damned eyes. Tears stung my eyes and I ran to the bathroom to cry in solitude.

'_Oh, stop crying about everything and do something about it.' _My inner voice said.

'_I'm in no mood for you right now and I'm fine with the way things are.'_

'_Yeah, I see you're fine, you're fine. That's why you're crying your eyes out in a crappy restroom stall right? But everything is A ok.'_

'_Ok look, life isn't all peaches and cream and if I go kill every time something goes wrong to feel better, that makes me weak. Just like you.'_

'_You'll see, your friends aren't ever your friends they're all afraid of you anyway why don't you give them a reason to be?'_

'_Why don't you shut up?'_

'_Fair enough, but you'll see.'_

I walked out of the bathroom still sniffling and grumbling under my breath when in the corner of my eye I saw a familiar yellow chipmunk cowering against lockers as an orange squirrel hassled him. I stomped over to them, grabbed Caramel's arm and flung him to the other side of the hall against the other lockers. He winced and grabbed his shoulder as he stood and I stepped protectively in front of Noggin. Caramel chuckled.

"Gonna let a girl fight your battles? You are weak, what are you going to do when your girlfriend is getting hit on my guys, let them? But what am I thinking it's not you'll have a girlfriend to begin with. Little yellow gaywad." He insulted, I ran at him, grabbed his head, and shoved his face into the vent on the locker until his whole head was a shredded mess.

When I turned back to Noggin he was walking away mumbling something to himself, I ran behind him.

"Noggin are you ok? Did he hurt you?" I asked but he continued walking, I reached out and laid a hand gently on his shoulder. He jerked away from me and turned on me with tears in his eyes.

"No! Just…no. Just stay away Ruby. Stay away…" He pleaded before running away from me…just like everyone else.

xXxX Flippy xXxX

I went to the mailbox and pulled out a literal wad of envelopes, with a sigh I walked back into the house and spotted Flaky outside in her garden. I wonder why she even bothers with it but if it makes her happy she can do whatever she wants. We still look as young as we did when we first got married, sometimes I wish we could really grow old together. I flipped through the mail sorting out bills from junk mail and found a letter from the United War Committee. Curious I opened it and read the enclosed letter quickly, immediately after the words registered I ran outside to Flaky.

"Pack your bags." She looked bewildered.

"W-what why?"

"Because we're going to Hawaii." I smiled at her.

Later I explained to her that in the letter they were having a banquet in Hawaii to honor the veterans and their family.

"You kept saying that we needed to take a vacation." I reasoned, she sat in the middle of her garden and looked at everything besides me.

_Me, Flaky, and Hawaii. New prey and no interruptions when I spend time with Flaky. _Evil smiled to himself.

_I'll be there too, it's not all about you. _I reminded.

_Ugh, don't remind me._

"I know, but I meant with the kids. They only sent two tickets and I don't want to leave them here by themselves. They're still babies." Flaky told her grape vine I chuckled.

"Fhil is 18, you can't baby him forever."

"It's not babying, I'm…nurturing him he's a naturally sensitive soul."

"Flaky, he needs to be a man and what better way to have him learn is to trust him and Ruby with the house. I even talked to him about doing something like sports since he's got the appropriate build." She turned on me then and stood.

"You talked to him about it? Flippy, he could've taken what you said and looked way past what you actually meant. My poor baby! He's probably insecure about himself now, how could I let this happen!" Flaky ranted pacing back and forth then running past me into the house, I smiled and walked behind her.

"Flaky, Flaky calm down. He's stronger than you think, trust me, and I promise you he's fine you just need to stop babying him." I reassured, she was still going on. I hugged her and put a hand over her mouth.

"It'll be ok, look we'll ask them if they feel comfortable with us leaving and if they say yes then we'll go but if they say no then we'll stay. Okay?" I propositioned, she sighed and leaned against me.

"Fine."

oOoO Flaky oOoO

I made a large dinner and two cakes and good thing too; Ruby seemed depressed and vacant while Filly just stared at the table. I looked at my children with tears in my eyes then I looked over at Flippy and he was looking at them with the same concern in his eyes. I felt like the worst mother ever surely I did something, something I could've done.

_Something happened at school._ Flakes whispered, sometimes I forgot that she was still there but she was more instinctual than me so why now I opened my mouth to Ruby since she looked like she was hanging by a thread.

"R-ruby, did something happen at school today?" I asked her, she looked up at me and held my gaze, then we simultaneously broke out into tears.

"Noggin hates me because I killed Caramel when he was bullying him! J-just like everyone else, he ran! He ran from me!" Ruby cried out, I stopped crying and thought about the son of my best friends, Giggles and Cuddles, making my daughter cry and running from her, I looked over at Flippy and we was whispering to Filly but looked up.

"Ruby. Come with me." I bit, balling my fists and heading for the door suddenly the phone rang. I stomped over to it and looked at the I.D it was a call from Giggles' house.

"What…" I growled into the receiver, I heard an intake of breath.

"M-m-mrs. Flaky m-may I speak with R-ruby?" Noggin asked nervously, I snorted.

"Listen! If you think for one second that—" I began but Flippy took the phone from me and handed it to Ruby. She took it and began to talk to him mostly listening to his lame excuse, Flippy went back to Filly and I watched the conversation. One hint of she about to cry and I'd rip him to shred myself, I crossed my legs and looked for Ruby's distress.

"Ok, bye." She said and hung up, she turned to me with a smile and I slowly smiled back at her.

The rest of dinner was pleasant and Flippy had gotten Filly into a good mood again I smiled and handed each of my kids a nice big piece of cake. Flippy cleared his throat and started to talk.

"A letter came today to honor the veterans and their family with a trip to Hawaii, but they only sent two tickets." He explained, I swallowed and looked at Filly and Ruby they looked at each other and down at the dinner. I felt a smile tug at my lips suddenly happy that I made them a big meal, that'd be hard to give up and then Flippy continued.

"Your mom thinks you guys would rather her stay then go." Filly looked down at his plate.

_Yes, look into the food. It's delicious, let it tantalize you._ I urged.

"Well, yeah I guess she could take a break in Hawaii, she always makes us meals like this and cleans and she's worried about us. I'm fine with it." Filly said smiling at me.

_Damn food! _

"It's no trouble, I do this because I want to it's not a burden. R-ruby you need me here right?" I asked, she smiled at me.

"Have fun mom." I looked at them because I couldn't stand to look at the smug look I knew Flippy would wear, so eventually he got up and stood behind me.

"Aloha oi."

~End Chapter 1~

Whew ok so how'd you guys like the first chapter of the sequel hopefully you're all still excited, I'm writing another story too but~~~ I want to finish this one before I post anymore. Leave me some good reviews be critics about what I could improve on!


	2. Chapter 2

What's up party people, I'm working on another fanfiction because I was giving up on this one because I told myself if I didn't get any reviews then the sequel wasn't meant but THANKS TONSIES Kitsunegirl693 and Gunslingers-White-Rose because you guys reviewed. *high fives* You deserve a cookie and I'll put your OC's in teh story but keep them a secret and message them to me. Anyway let us continue!

Fun Fact: Every time you high five somebody and it's good a lion strolls into a village and people die. *thing me and my friend made up* We're horrible I know.  
Fun Fact: People who read and not review stories they like should be beaten with sticks upside down until they are completely numb from head to toe then promptly set of fire.

oOoO Flaky oOoO

I took my sweet time packing by taking my clothes out carefully and folding them then rolling them into space saving tubes. Flippy already had packed his bags and was loading up the car, I know he's excited to see his old friends but…do we have to leave the kids home alone? I spotted Ruby standing in the doorway, I smiled at her.

"Come in Ruby, why were you just standing in the doorway?" I asked, she shrugged and sat down. After a few moments of silence, Ruby turned to me.

"Mom, am I scary?" She asked, I looked at her for a second then looked into her eyes.

"Is that what Noggin told you?" I asked in a strained voice, she flopped backwards onto the bed.

"No but, he did run just like I told you last night. I mean, he's been around me for so long and I haven't killed him lately, I don't see why he would suddenly be so afraid. It's aggravating!" She moaned, I suddenly remembered something from last night.

"Ruby…didn't you say that you killed Caramel because he was picking on Noggin?"

"Yeah, Noggin was really scared but when I stepped in Caramel backed off." She boasted, I smiled and looked around before leaning to her.

"Sweetie, boys don't like it when girls take on their fights for them, or beat them at things." I informed her, her raised her eyebrow.

"Mom, please, that is a completely old stereotype." Ruby scoffed.

"Mhm...well think about this, remember when you beat Filly in basketball last week and he almost flipped?"

"Yeah but Filly's a sore loser he's always been like that." I smirked and whispered to her.

"Remember a few days ago your dad was really gloomy and just walking around the house in a robe and slippers?" I asked, she slowly nodded and I mouthed to her 'I beat him in a wrestling match that's why he's doing the dishes this week'. Ruby's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Oh mai gosh! You mean you really—" I clasped my hand over her mouth.

"Don't let him know you know." I whispered, her eyes flickered to the doorway.

"Are you packed yet…Flaky?" Evil hissed, I felt a drop of sweat on my forehead.

"A-almost."

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked poked my back with a knife, I wanted to elbow him because I told him about doing things like this in front of the kids.

"You know, girl talk: boys, make-up, dresses, girl power; the usual." He chuckled and wrapped a hand around my waist before he threw me over his shoulder and grabbed my bag.

"Conversations over! We have to make our flight." He started walking away, when we got to the door way Filly and Ruby stood in the doorway waving while Evil tried to shove me in the Jeep.

"Remember we'll call when we land and when we get to our rooms and at dinner and before you guys go to bed and when you're supposed to wake up to tell you we love you. And don't forget to call me when you eat breakfast and get to school and if you eat cafeteria food or if you go out and tell me who you go with and buckle up and call me when you get out of school and when you get home!" I reminded them with tears while Evil shut the door behind me, I rolled down the window. "We love you!" I yelled, they smiled and waved saying they loved us too.

At the airport we handed in our bags and started to go to board the plane, I hate flying. The thought of the plane crashing into the ocean, or a mountain, or Godzilla ripping it in half was torture. I squeezed Flippy's hand as we approached the flying metal deathtrap, I looked into the window of the cockpit and was relieved to find Sniffles and Toothy behind the wheel. My relief was shot down the same instance I saw Lumpy walking towards the plane, my face flushed and Flippy followed my gaze to the blue moose. He had heard what happened the last time Lumpy got on a plane and how the controls were going haywire because he had to have a microwavable burrito while using unnecessary electronics that should've been checked into the luggage area.

"Hey Lumpy are you leaving your niece home alone?" Flippy yelled, Lumpy looked back at him.

"Oh ho, she'll be ok." He waved off, I looked at Flippy and he cupped his hands around his mouth again.

"What about your turkey in the oven?" He asked, Lumpy looked back with large eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks Flippy I almost forgot!" He gasped running away, Flippy beamed at me and I rolled my eyes.

On the plane I felt so nervous I was about to vomit and I held onto the arm rest for dear life when Sniffles came on the intercom while Mime was demonstrating safety precautions in case the plane crashed. Flippy grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"It'll be fine I promise." He reassured, I swallowed nervously and looked out the window. Once the plane started moving I began to hyperventilate.

xXxX Flippy/Evil xXxX

I smiled unsteadily at Flaky as the plane began to lift off the ground; she was clutching my hand so tight I was positive I was beginning to lose circulation. I held back a pained expression as I felt my hand go numb, it was like being stuck in a bear trap….no pun intended I was about to tell her to loosen her grip at the very least but she looked like she was about to toss her cookies. She went for the barf bag and started to hyperventilate into it while I patted her back, when the plane began it's turbulence she jumped and screamed.

"W-what's going on!" She asked looking around nervously finally releasing my hand from her iron grip.

"Calm down its only turbulence, the pilot is bringing us above the clouds and the planes going to steady out. Now calm down your quills are poking through your seatbelt." I promised while kneading my pulsating hand, helping the blood circulate, she just looked around and outside. Her eyes went wide and unfocused as she sputtered gibberish, then she passed out I raised an eyebrow and saw Lumpy holding onto the wing of the plane for dear life with one hand while trying to make a phone call with the other. The plane began to go haywire and unstable suddenly it began to drop out of the sky. Everybody screamed and I felt Evil trying to claw his way out I just closed my eyes and let him take over.

~Evil~

I tied a line around a metal bar on the floor then tied the other end around my waist before I opened the door, immediately it began to suck things out with its immense force, I grabbed the door and swung outside. Lumpy looked at me and waved; I took out my pistol, smirked, and shot him off the wing, I began to pull myself back in when I saw Flaky clawing the ground being pulled toward the door crying and screaming bloody murder. I cursed when she was pulled out the door, I jumped off the door and caught her hand.

"Flaky what the fuck! I thought you were passed out and BUCKLED IN!" I screamed, she cried and held onto my arm with both hands.

"I woke up and the plane was falling and my quills stood on end then my seatbelt snapped and I tried to hold onto things but the pull was too strong and now we're both gonna die!" She sputtered, looking

down temporarily then closing her eyes tightly again.

oOoO Filly oOoO

Mom and dad left a while ago and left Ruby and me with the house getting ready for school, I dropped her off at her school and she found Noggin immediately. I drove to my school and parked before getting out and looking up at the sky it was bright blue with big puffy clouds, a passing by plane even made vapor trails across part of it. I spotted Cub leaning against the locker talking to Witty, Cub spotted me and waved me over.

"Hey Fhil!" I walked across the hall and joined them, Witty smiled and greeted me.

"What's shaking Fhil?" She smirked.

"Nothing much just trying to find something to do."

"With your parents out of town I'd say there's a lot you can do." She commented back, Cub looked at me in shock.

"What the heck your folks are out of town and you don't know what to do!" He exclaimed, I thumped his forehead and looked back at Witty.

"How did you find that out they left just this morning?" I pried, her face went monotonous and I figured Lumpy had something to do with it.

"My dumbass uncle was getting on his plane when your dad told him he had forgotten a turkey in the oven. So he rushed home pulled a random ass turkey out of the oven then ran out the door and almost missed his flight. But he called me on the plane but there was so much wind I couldn't hear him so I hung up."

"Ah, that explains it, but hey Cu—"

"Yeah party at Fhil's house tonight you guys should come and invite everybody you don't know." Cub went around telling people, I yanked him back.

"Cub what the heck, I'm not having a party Ruby will freak out." I yelled thumping him.

"Dude you have to!" He begged.

"Witty talk some sense into him." I turned to her and found her on the phone.

"Ruby Fhil's gonna throw a party is that cool?" She asked and waited only a few seconds. "Ok, cool." She hung up and turned to me.

"Ruby doesn't have a problem with it, see you at seven." Witty remarked walking away as the warning bell rang.

"I've got to find a way to fix this."

In all of my classes I told as many people as I could that I'm not having a party, so that's a few people not going. Then again how many people could _Cub_ have really told he tends to forget a lot of things so maybe he forgot and only a few people are going to show up. I put my cheek in my palm and leaned forward in my desk suddenly the announcements came on.

"Happy Tree High School this week prom tickets will be $25 dollars so remember to buy your tickets you don't have to tell us your date yet but be sure to buy your tickets before the price goes up. Now here is Cub from the Weight Lifting Club with a special announcement about joining." The girl said before noise in the background sounded the handing off of the microphone.

"H-he wouldn't." I said out loud forgetting he was the poster-child of the WLC.

"Blah blah, weights are fun you should join, gain some muscle mass, blah blah. In more interesting news there's a party at Fhil's house tonight and you should come as long as you aren't a teacher, officer, or idiot. Except for me, this idiot gets to go. It's bring your own….bibles so yeah don't be stingy and bring your best bible. PRAISE THE LAWD!" He shouted into the microphone, I face-palmed myself and swore to beat him into a bloody pulp before the day is out. A slender orange waist was by my side and I looked up at Starr, she was smiling at me and I almost drowned in those big hazel eyes.

"Are you really having a party?" She asked excitedly, I wanted to kick Cub's ass and kiss him at the same time because now I couldn't back out.

xXxX Ruby xXxX

I got a call from Witty saying that there was going to be a party at our house I didn't care in fact if I invited people there so I could get more friends. I told Swifty to tell as many people as she could about it, Noggin came up to me after school.

"Are you really throwing a party?" He asked, I smiled and nodded.

"Yep. Are you coming?" I asked him, he blushed and looked away.

"W-well Sniffles is having me present my project to him today." Noggin explained nervously, I lit up. Sniffles was our old science teacher and he'd been taking Noggin on as an apprentice ever since he built a particle separator.

"I want to see your project Noggin!" I smiled widely, Noggin looked at me with an even brighter face.

"I-I don't think it's such a good idea it's still kind of unstable." He began explaining but I poked his nose.

"If it's so unstable then why don't you show him at our house that way we can both see it with minimum risks." I reasoned he smiled then nodded slowly.

"Yeah…"

"Then good I'll see you at seven." I smiled before jogging off to find Filly among the cars in the student pick-up lane.

At the house I helped Filly get ready for the big party we were having he was staring at me weird while I helped him clean up and clear space. I turned to him.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? I demanded, he shrugged.

"I never would have thought you would've went along with this, I mean, at first I didn't even want a party but then Cub spread it around school and Starr said she was coming soo…" Filly trailed I smirked and leaned forward on a table.

"Awww does Filly have a crush on the fox girl." I teased, he blushed red and turned away.

"Sh-shut up! Besides I'm pretty sure you also have someone you like that's coming to the party." He retorted, I put my face in my hands and thought.

"Hmm, somebody I like…I don't think I have anyone I like." I smiled at him briefly hiding my sadness at the realization, he turned back to me with a confused look.

"What about Noggin, all that business with him had you crying the other day." Filly reminded, I felt my face go red.

"N-noggin and me are just friends! B-besides he's afraid of me now…" I said holding my cheeks in my hands waiting for tears to follow my reddened face, when they didn't I didn't know what to do with my hot face. Filly looked at me and drank in my confusion and worry then he chuckled.

"So you even don't realize it huh? Well I hope you guys can straighten this out plus I'm pretty sure he's _**far**_ from afraid of you." I looked at Filly and his cocked eyebrow.

"Wait…what? You mean…" I began to put the puzzle pieces together and he just nodded smugly, my face got hotter and I finally felt the tears as I threw a decorative item at him. "LIAR!" He gasped and caught it.

"Ruby, we're supposed to be moving things we don't want to get broken not trying to kill each other with them." He reasoned nervously, I huffed and we continued moving things in silence.

Around 9 there were drunken kids everywhere high and middle school alike it was really…annoying I began to curse myself and wonder why I went along with this stupid party. A tall boy grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Dude~ Look at this cute little freshman." He said to his drunk friend who leaned into my face.

"Hey cutie what's up?" He asked me breathing alcohol in my face, I scrunched my nose.

"Apparently not your GPA." I said in a sweet tone, he looked confused while his friend laughed.

"Dude she just torched your ass, I like her she's spicy." I rolled my eyes and jerked my hand from him.

"I'm spicy alright now back off before I give you heart burn." I scoffed walking away, this time they both jerked me back.

"Baby my heart is already burning I need to you put it out." The first one whispered in my ear, I grabbed him by the neck and flashed familiar sharp teeth. His expression looked like he'd just shit bricks, I smirked and released him before walking away.

"Dude that's Fhil's little sister! I heard she's more like her father than him."

"Oh shit dude." I got to my room door and turned around with a smirk of victory.

"Told ya, I'm too spicy for you." I blew a kiss to the wall and shut my door behind me with a sigh of relief. I hated what just happened I let tears flow down my face it wasn't a second later that I heard a knock on my window. I stood and looked down at Noggin holding something covered by a sheet, I smiled and opened my window before taking the item from him so he could climb in. I picked it up and shook it like a wrapped present.

"Ooh, Noggin what is it? What is it? It sounds like an automatic ice-cream maker. Or it could be a time machine. It definitely sounds like a time machine!" I gathered, Noggin found me shaking it and took it from me quickly.

"R-Ruby! Don't shake it." He warned, I looked at him while rubbing my chin.

"I still think it sounds like a time machine." I said almost ignoring his advice, he looked at me with a faint smile.

"How can you tell what it is just by shaking it? You're so silly." Noggin smiled mostly to himself and sat on my bed with the device and sat on the other side of it.

"Don't you mean scary." I stated simply before flopping back on the comforter, Noggin looked at me confused.

"I don't think you're scary Ruby." He said quietly messing with the machine under the sheet, I chuckled.

"Yes you do Noggin, you're afraid of me like everyone else. I get it. I don't care so you can admit it." I bluffed getting up and walking across the room, he stood now and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Ruby! You don't scare me, I've never looked at you in fear and I never will." I turned and tossed my hair out of my eyes as I focused on him. I made my movements intimidating and lethal as I stared at him with hard eyes flashing my sharp teeth. I ran a cynical tongue over those teeth and stood nose to nose with him, I couldn't see his eyes past those damned glasses though. I yanked them off and tossed them onto my carpet and I looked back up into completely calm yellow eyes. He wasn't flinching in the slightest, he was completely and totally collected. I growled in protest and stepped closer to tower over him, and he kept that same calm expression but this time he smiled at me.

"You can't scare me Ruby." He stated again, and what Filly said came to mind. I began to wonder if I liked Noggin and if he liked me as Filly said. I felt my eyes soften as I looked up and Noggin rather than looking down, his cheeks grew pinkish and mine followed suit. Without the glasses in the way I saw the emotion that went with that pink tint anxiety, confusion, hope, and pure…

"R-Ruby." He stammered, I leaned close feeling myself being drawn in, I thought maybe if he liked me it'd be normal if I just…

"Noggin." I sighed against his face, he blushed deeply and fell backwards on the bed. His yellow face was now orange by all the invading red, his eyes were wide and screamed nervousness and his body was literally shaking. I leaned over him and heard his pulse.

"R-Ruby I-I…" He began but was cut off by a steady beeping and mechanical whirring, we both looked over at his hand on the sheet covered machine.

"Umm Noggin what exactly is that again?" I asked nervously reading the look on his face.

"Particle accelerator and transporter." Noggin stated before grabbing it and running outside into the house. I followed him quickly, Filly was leaning against a wall talking to the fox girl until he saw me. He walked after me and she followed.

"Ruby I heard some guys were hassling you, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine go back and talk." I waved him off, suddenly Cub tailing Crafty followed behind us.

"Filly, you'll never guess what just happened!" Crafty gushed, Cub walked behind her drunkenly.

"Dude! D-dun listen to her. She speaks LIES!" He yelled, Noggin opened the door and ran outside only to face Caramel and Swipy.

"Hey nerd what do you have there?" Caramel asked before reaching for it, I stepped in between them.

"Back off jerk!" I snapped.

"Everyone get away, please!" Noggin yelled, suddenly the machine whirred louder and we were consumed by a flash of light.

~End~

Ok that was….ehh I dunno not very….meh. It took me way too long just to come up with…_this_. I…apologize deeply for this chapter, and perhaps I'm just feeling sorry for myself and my confidence in my writing has gone down. I can't properly judge my own work so I'll leave that to you guys, be as harsh as you can. Point out my every mistake, cliché, etc. I'm counting on your guys to improve my writing =^^=. Please review and thanks again for reading.

Peace, Love, and Peanut Butter.


End file.
